But He's Your Baby Brother, Vic
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: A series of previous oneshots put into one story. Two more parts coming.
1. But He's Your Baby Brother, Vic

**Vic's POV**

I stood under the shower trying to stop myself falling asleep. This tour was killing me. I heard the others go to bed and I leant against the wall. My thoughts wandered to Mike and I felt myself get hard. I whimpered; this had been happening for ages now. I had a crush on my little brother. I hated myself for it. I was sick and perverted. I reached down and gave myself a stroke and moaned slightly. I pumped my length and moaned more. I just couldn't help myself wishing for Mike to be doing this to me.  
"M-Mike."  
I felt sick at myself for moaning my brother's name out but it felt good at the same time.  
"M-Mike, yes."  
I closed my eyes, jerking faster.  
"Mike, more please."  
I felt a finger inside me and I cried out, my eyes shooting open. Mike was standing in the shower, naked and fucking me with his finger.  
"M-Mike, what are you, hnnh, doing?"  
"I've wanted you for ages, Vic, I just never knew you liked me."  
"Mike this is, ah, wrong."  
I wanted him but I couldn't let this happen.  
"Stop fighting Vic."  
He added another finger and started scissoring. I closed my eyes and groaned, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"M-Mike."  
He added a third finger and pressed up against my prostrate. A small scream escaped my lips and he removed his fingers and grabbed my thighs. He pushed me up against the wall and lifted me up, sliding inside me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and bit my lip, trying not to cry.  
"I'm here, baby, I've got you."  
I nodded and buried my face in his neck, clenching around him, trying to adjust. I'd wanted this for so long. Mike bucked his hips and I moaned. He started thrusting slowly and I moaned more. His cock was so fucking thick. I loved it.  
"B-Baby, faster."  
He moved his hips quicker and I felt him speed up. I tilted my head back moaning. He took the opportunity to kiss around me neck and he started sucking on my collar bone. I whimpered as he kissed, nipped and sucked my collar bone. He started thrusting harder and I let out a scream. The pleasure was immense. I started thrusting my hips down to meet his thrusts. He grunted and I screamed like fuck as he slammed into my prostate. He started thrusting into it every time and I screamed louder and louder as I reached my climax.  
"M-Mike, I'm close."  
"So am I, baby."  
His thrusts became sloppy as he kissed me, biting down on my lip. I moaned and kissed him. His hand found my erection and he jerked me. I closed my eyes trying not to cum, I didn't want this to end. I clenched around him trying to prevent it and then screamed as I shot my load over us both. I felt Mike cum inside me and I heard his moans. I collapsed against his chest and panted hard.  
"M-Mike, that was-"  
He kissed me, cutting me off. "Vic, I know we're brothers but will you be my boyfriend?"  
I stared at him before kissing him and sliding my tongue in his mouth.  
"I would love to."  
Mike turned the shower off, picked me up and carried me off to his bunk. He pulled some boxers on and put some on me before laying down. I cuddled up to him and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Please Don't Walk Away

**Vic's POV**

I woke up in Mike's arms and smiled. I could never grow tired of this. We'd been dating for four months. No one knew. Surprisingly, I hadn't woken Tony or Jaime when we'd had sex for the first time. Mike kissed me and I kissed back. He rubbed my crotch and I groaned.  
"You fucking tease."  
He knew the guys would wake soon. I slid out of his bunk and climbed into my own. I heard Tony get up and Jaime groaning. Mike got up and chucked my phone into my bunk. Damn, I needed to be more careful. I got up and bumped into Jaime. He glared at me and walked off.

At lunch, I made myself a sandwich and Mike came over. He stood close.  
"I think we should tell them."  
I turned my head to him slightly.  
"Really?"  
"If you're alright with it.  
I nodded and turned.  
"Turtle. Jaime."  
They looked up.  
"Mike and I have something to tell you."  
Mike and I sat. Mike pulled me onto his lap. I opened my mouth and stopped. My throat went dry. I looked up at Mike. He kissed me gently.  
"Vic and I are dating. We have been for four months."  
I smiled and kissed him. It felt good to be able to. Tony smiled.  
"I knew it! Congratz, guys."  
"Thanks."  
I looked at Jaime. He stood slowly.  
"You two are disgusting. I'm here for this tour then I'm gone. I'm quitting."  
My heart dropped. Tears pricked.  
"Jaime."  
"No."  
Tears fell down my face.  
"Please don't walk away."  
He stared at me in disgust.  
"Too late."


	3. Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Vic's POV**

I stared at the test and whimpered. I slowly knelt down and hugged my chest. I hung my head and started crying. What the hell was I going to do? Mike wrapped his arms around me.  
"Vic, baby, what's wrong?"  
I handed him the test. He swallowed hard.  
"Wow."  
I shook.  
"Vic, it's alright."  
"My brother got me pregnant. How is that alright?"  
My tone was harsh and I felt him flinch.  
"I'm sorry, Vic."  
I turned in his arms.  
"No, I'm sorry, Mike."  
We kissed and then I sighed.  
"I love you, Vic."  
"I love you, too, Mike."  
It was true. I was in love with my brother. I kissed him again and he picked me up, carrying me to our bedroom. He lay me down and stripped us. I moaned as he slid a finger inside me. He thrusted it in and out of me and I groaned.  
"Fuck preparation, Mike."  
His finger left me and he pushed inside me. I let out a growl and felt him get harder. I grinned. He started thrusting and I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I heard him moan as I pushed him deeper. His thrusts became harder and faster. I screamed. My scream excited Mike more and he went quicker and even harder. Moans tumbled off my lips. I heard Mike's breathing become more erratic. We were both close. I reached up and teased his nipples as he jerked me off. I moaned once more and came, clenching around him. The heat must have sent him over the edge because he shot his load into me. I whimpered when I felt him pull out. He lay next to me and put his arm over my hips.  
"Te amo, hermano."  
"Te amo, hermanito."

-

**Mike's POV**

The phone woke me. I looked at Vic, still asleep in my arms. I grabbed the phone before it woke him up.  
"Hello?"  
"Mike" Es su madre!"  
"Hola, mama."  
"Your Father and I want you and Vic to come over for dinner."  
"Sure, Mama."  
"Tonight?"  
"Si."  
"See you then."  
I hung up and cuddled back up to Vic.  
"Who was it?"  
"Mama. She and Papa invited us to dinner tonight."  
He sat up and yawned.  
"We should come out to them."  
"You think?"  
He nodded. I smiled.  
"Alright."

**~Le Time Lapse~**

I knocked on the door and smiled at Vic. He smiled back. Papa opened the door.  
"Mike! Vic! Come on in!"  
We grinned and walked in. Mama came out the kitchen.  
"Mis hijos!"  
We hugged her. Papa chuckled.  
"The foods on the table."  
We went into the dining room. Sure enough, there was a small feast. I sat opposite Vic. Papa offered us champagne. I nodded and took a glass. I took a sip and giggled as the bubbles ran through my nostrils. Vic shook his head as Mama sat down.  
"Why no, Vic? You love champagne."  
"I-I can't."  
I bit my lip as Mama and Papa exchanged glances.  
"Who is the father? That nice Kellin boy?"  
Vic shook his head. I swallowed.  
"I am, Mama. Vic and I are in a relationship."  
Mama burst into tears. Papa clenched his fists.  
"Get out."  
Vic started crying.  
"Papa!"  
"GET OUT!"  
I stood and took Vic's hand, comforting him as we walked home.


	4. I Cannot Leave My Love Behind

**Mike's POV**

It had been four months since our parents had rejected us. Vic's stomach was starting to swell from the baby. His three month scan had shown a deformity. Club foot. The doctor said an operation could fix it though. We weren't worried. I looked at Vic curled up on the couch in the fetal position and smiled. I walked over and kissed his forehead. Someone pounded on the door and Vic groaned. His eyes opened and he frowned.  
"Who the fuck?"  
I shrugged and got up. I opened the door to Jaime.  
"I need to talk to you both. Now."  
I stood aside. He rushed in. Vic saw him and looked away.  
"What?"  
"The police know about you two. They came to Tony and I asking questions. We both lied, just said you were brothers."  
I bit my lip.  
"How?"  
He shrugged.  
"They're on their way. You two need to leave San Diego."  
I nodded.  
"Jaime, please help us."  
He nodded. Vic got up and I helped him get dressed.  
"It's going to be alright, Vic."  
"What if it's not though?"  
He put his hand to his stomach. I kissed his head.  
"It will."  
His eyes suddenly widened and he gasped. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his stomach. My own eyes widened as I felt our baby kicking. Tears welled up.  
"Mike, don't leave me."  
"Never."  
Someone smacked their fists on their door repeatedly.  
"Michael and Victor Fuentes! San Diego Police Department! Open up!"  
My breath caught in my throat. The door hit the wall and I walked out into the hall.  
"Officers. Is there a problem?"  
"Victor Fuentes is under arrest for incest. You, as the younger, are not."  
Vic slowly walked into the hall and they immediately handcuffed him. Panic shot across his face. His voice was strained and it cracked.  
"M-MIKE!"  
I wanted to help him but I couldn't. He sobbed as they lead him outside. I watched the car drive off, fell to my knees and sobbed myself to sleep.

-  
**~ Le Time Lapse ~ 2 months - Vic's POV**

I lay on my bed, cradling my stomach. My little baby was kicking more than normal. I started crying. I wanted Mike. I stared out the window, looking through the bars. He wasn't allowed to visit me. Jaime and Tony let me know how he was doing. I lay there, gently tracing patterns on my stomach when I felt a sharp pain and a snapping sensation. My sheets became wet. I whimpered and forced myself to the door of my cell.  
"L-Lawerence."  
Lawerence, in the cell opposite me, looked up.  
"P-Pass it down. I j-just went into l-labour."  
His eyes widened and he yelled at the cell next to me. They, in turn, yelled it to the next one. I laid back down and held my stomach, groaning in pain. I needed Mike. Our baby was early. Three months early. I didn't even know babies could be born at six months. A contraction hit and I screamed. The pain was intense. Tears streamed down my face. Someone picked me up and I looked up at the warden. He started carrying me to the medical room. I screamed again as another, more painful, contraction hit. I sobbed.  
"M-Make it s-stop."  
He lay me on a bed in the medical room. A nurse stripped my lower body and arranged my legs so my knees were up in the air. I whimpered, the pain getting worse by the minute. She touched me, pushing her fingers inside me, and I let out a strangled yell. She stood.  
"You're only 2cm dilated. This is going to take a while."  
I closed my eyes.

-

**~ Le Time Lapse ~ 6 hours**

The nurse pushed her fingers inside me again.  
"10cm. Time to start pushing."  
I bit my lip and pushed. I screamed and stopped.  
"It's going to be painful, Vic, but you need to push."  
I nodded, tears welling up, and pushed hard. I groaned. I was going to kill Mike. I kept pushing and then stopped. I took a few breaths and pushed with my next contraction. I grabbed the sheets. I could feel my baby's head. I pushed a little harder and I felt it push past my muscles. I whimpered.  
"The head is out. Well done."  
I nodded and pushed again. I heard crying and laughed. I'd done it. I looked at the nurse cleaning my little baby. I could see the club foot from here. She brought my baby over.  
"It's a boy."  
I held my son close to my chest. He was the perfect mix of Mike and I.  
"Hey, baby boy."  
He was so tiny. I kissed his forehead. The warden walked in.  
"It's father will be here to collect it shortly."  
My heart leapt. Mike!

-  
**~ Le Time Lapse ~ 1 hour - Mike's POV**

I walked in and nearly cried. I ran to Vic, gently wrapping my arms around him and our baby. He smiled weakly.  
"A baby boy."  
He handed our son to me. I looked at our tiny baby and started crying. He was perfect.  
"D-Did you name him?"  
"No."  
"Kellin."  
I looked at Vic's smile.  
"Kellin Jaime-Tony Fuentes."  
"Perfect."  
I kissed Vic's forehead. He started crying.  
"Look after him, Mike."  
"Of course."  
I stood and cradled Kellin.  
"Te amo, hermanito."  
I smiled.  
"Te amo."


End file.
